


Doctors Are The Worst Patients

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: When Leonard is sick, it's up to Spock to make sure he's cared for.





	Doctors Are The Worst Patients

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written any Spones! I'm so sorry guys, it's great to be back, if for a little while! I've just been really caught up in another project I've been working on in the Queen fandom! But I'm going to be taking a break from that for a week when I go on holiday because I don't want a repeat of last year's dysphoria.   
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this cute little thing I wrote for @theanishmori on Tumblr to celebrate hitting 100 followers on there!

"Spock, I'll be fine! I'm not feelin' too bad, actually. Just go an' do yer thing!"

Sighing, Spock looked at Leonard, who was sprawled across their sofa looking very much not fine.

"Leonard, you are being stubborn," Spock said, firmly. "I will stay here and look after you until you are feeling well enough to look after yourself."

Sharply, Leonard glared at his boyfriend, before grumbling something under his breath. With raised eyebrows, Spock went over and sat on the sofa, resting Leonard's feet across his lap.

"I don't think I quite heard that. What was it that you said?" he asked, gently taking Leonard's hand in his own.

"I said, you're damn stubborn yourself!" Leonard told him.

A smile ghosted Spock's lips at his boyfriend's outburst.

"I know I am," he replied. "And it seems that the saying is true - doctors really are the worst patients."


End file.
